Shadow behind The Light
by angelevergreen
Summary: He will be their pet, he will do their bidding, but they should be careful, pets don't always follow their masters. Sometimes pets also go against them, so watch out Konoha, he is almost at his limits.


**So, again I'm bored and decided to continue 'Longing' but this will focus on Naruto only.**

**So enjoy guys. Thanks to the people who had reviewed in 'Longing' love all the bad and good reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did, I would have written it, I would have everyone who died in the 4th Shinobi War be revived, let Sasuke be the sacrifice as atonement for the sins he had commited.**

In a dark hall, a young boy can be seen sitting in a chair made of rock, his eyes close as if sleeping, a dark shadow looming behind him.

**"Kit, it's time."**

The boy opened his eyes revealing its magnificent color of blue but despite the beauty of the shade of blue in the boy's eyes, you can see the sadness in them.

The boy stood up and walks away from where he was sitting, toward the gigantic door.

"Naruto,"

The old Sandaime called the boy who is leaning away from his desk, the boy was quiet for the long time. He knew that the day of promised was almost near, despite wanting to give in what the boy wants, it's his duty as a hokage to think about his village first before anything else, even it means of denying the boy he consider as a grandson the only thing he had been wishing for.

"Naruto, come here."

Naruto did not move from his position but opted to open his eyes and look at the person who had been denying him from the thing he wants the most. He really thought of him as a family until he took away his precious person, then everything changes. For him, the man sitting in front of him is the person who had been keeping him caged since he was little. For him, he will follow everything this person asked him but not because he wants to but he was ordered to.

The Sandaime sigh, "Naruto, I know it's almost time but I can't give yet what you want. Our deal was once you reach jonin, then I would give what you want."

"Lie." Naruto said coldly, he was not the young boy he once for who would be followed and led by this old man, he will not be a fooled again, "our deal was when I became a ninja for your village, you will give her back to me and I did my part. I'm a genin of your village, now I want my prize."

"I can't give you what you want, new deal, I will only give her back to you if you become a jonin."

"Fuck you old man," Naruto hissed angrily, "We made it clear before, I'm not gonna fucking stay in this village and fucking protect those asshole you called villagers. Be damned all of you for all I care."

"Naruto, I will not have you slander and speak ill of the villagers," The Sandaime glared at the boy.

Naruto growled, everything filled tensed in the room, a battle of KI taking place. No word was spoken between the two until Naruto decided to calm down.

"I'm the one making the rules here Naruto, if I said new deal, then there would be a new deal." The Sandaime said with an authoritative voice he usually use when in council meeting, "if you want to leave the village then go ahead but once you severe your ties in Konoha, I will make sure you will never find her again."

Naruto knew that the Sandaime is speaking the truth, if he wasn't so drastic before, if he had just planned well, the sandaime wouldn't have gotten hold of her. She would still be with him but now it's too late.

"So, do we have a deal Naruto."

"As if I have a choice."

Naruto left the room blending in the darkness once more.

Sarutobi hated his job, how he wish to rekindle again the broken family bond he had with Naruto, but it was too late. He didn't want to take her away from him but after what happened 4 years ago, he can't have Naruto running around with her. He was forced to take her away from him and have her hidden from everyone. Taking out a small crystal ball from a secret compartment, the ball begun to glow and an image appeared. A young girl with blond hair can be seen, her eyes closed as if sleeping but the hokage knew better.

Naruto's greatest the treasure, the thing he wants the most, the thing he—who Naruto thought once as a grandfather and a family—taken away from the boy by forced and kept hidden, the body of Naruto's only real family, his sister, Naruko.

5 years already passed, 4 years since he had selfishly taken her away from Naruto. It has been that long.

Sandaime look at the sky and asked in heaven for forgiveness of what he had put the two twins in.

**Review guys**


End file.
